Junjou Romantica: Secret Santa
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: Merry Christmas Caty! I hope you enjoy this short story. This is actually my first Yoai story. So I hope you enjoyed it.


Secret Santa: Junjou Romantica

Narrator Pov:

In the morning of Sunday, today was the day of a certain managa writer Akihiko Usami. March 3rd to be exact, with that the ash blonde hair man remain in his bed, while cuddling with his big bear laying next to him. He snores and held his bear closer to himself. He didn't notice a certain brunette boy next to him.

Misakie, he was in the living room, furiously wrapping a birthday present for Usagi-san. This was his 10th try to getting the wrapping paper looking perfect. Sadly, every time he tries to redo it, he continues on undoing the wrapping paper.

"Why is it so hard to wrap this stupid thing!" he mentally yells at the stupid gift box. He thought after watching series of How to Perfect Gift Wrapping videos. He will be able to have less of a problem at it. But sadly, it didn't help much as he thought it would.

'The last time I ever watch stupid how to, DIY and tutorial videos!' He mentally grumble to himself and look away at the crappy wrapping. He folded his arms against his chest and sigh. He look at the clock that hang amongst the wall by the stairs.

'Well at least he won't be waking up anytime soon. He needs to enjoy his day off and birthday' he look back at the gift and gave it a death glare.

~DOOR BELL RINGS~

'Huh? Wonder how that can be?" He ask himself, getting up from his spot in the floor and head towards the entrance door. He open the door to see the mail men standing on the other side of the door, with a few boxes on a cart.

"Ohayō gozaimasu!" Misaki greeted him with a smile.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, delivers Usami Akihiko?"

"Oh yeah, he's asleep right now"

"May I have your signature?"

"Yes" he sign the tablet with what the mailer gave him. Within a few seconds, he sign the tablet and gave it back. The mailer push the cart inside, where Misaki had shown him where to put the boxes. Then left the young adult alone.

"Mmm who was that?" A raspy grumpy voice came from on top of the stairs. Misaki look up to see his boyfriend awake and holding the big yellow bear next to him.

"It was the delivery man, why are you awake?" He was confused on why he woke up. He expected Usagi to sleep for another hour or so.

"You weren't in bed with me, and I heard some noises going on" He mumble downstairs.

"Sorry for that. I was doing a last minute thing and make you some birthday breakfast before you woke up" He continue answering. He walk towards the kitchen pull out a mug and began to fill it up with some black coffee that was freshly made. It was good thing he made it right after he woke up.

"I rather have some Misaki instead" He said, sitting down on the couch next to his bear. He can tell Misaki was glaring at him and giving him a dirty look. He ignore it of course. The man enjoy teasing the university student. He pull of a cigarette and lighter and went on with his smoking.

Misaki continue to give him a look of 'I hate you' and went over to give him his coffee. The stuff Usagi did to him, made him annoy and all weird like, it was in a good way. The feeling was very indescribable of course.

"So how do you want to spend you big day today?" he ask.

"Hmmm. nothing really. As long as I have you around me. I don't mind doing anything honestly"

"You spend a lot of time time with me every day when you get a chance you know" He sat next to him.

"I know, but today is different." He answer, then blew a puff a smoke out of his system.

Misaki roll his eyes and look over to the packages that arrive today. "Why not open what came for you in the mail today? Could be something important"

"How many are there?"

"About 10. Maybe your family and friends sent you gifts?"

"Hmmm, I don't care what they sent me."

"Come on just open them, aren't you a bit curious on what they bought you?"

"If you insist" He got up and put the used cigarette on the panda ash tray and let it die out. He pull Misaki with him and head over to the gifts and began to open one by one. The packages he receive where from his family, few friends and job. The gifts were either clothing, a new laptop, books, men accessories and of course little small bears that looked like his regular big one. He went over some letters and mumble a few words. Misaki watch him open his presents and started to feel a bit uncertain about his own gift. Comparing his gift to what Usagi have gotten, his gift might not be good enough for him. He look towards the half wrap gift. Just sitting there, waiting to be finished up. The man wasn't paying much attention from Usagi, which he was calling him.

"Misaki, Misaki?... Misaki" Usagi repeated his name, with the last repeat. He place his hand on his shoulder. This made him come back into reality and look at Usagi-san.

"huh?"

"Is everything alright? What were you looking at?" He looked at him concern.

"Um nothing, just forget about alright?" He look down and back at his gift which was a disappointment for him. Usagi turn towards what he was looking at and saw a box that was unwrap. "Is that for me?"

"uh, um no.. hey wait! where are you going?!" He question him as he head towards the gift.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes, i mean no! No i mean yeah, but its, done yet..." He felt the blush coming to his face. Usagi pick up the gift and started to open it, but was interrupted by Misaki, who push the gift on the couch on purpose.

"Why did you..?"

"Because what I got you was stupid, compare to the others. You got something where it was more up your rich lifestyle. While mine can't compete to your standards" He said looking down at the ground.

Usagi-san looked at Misaki with a surprise look, he felt touch by what Misaki had done to get him a perfect gift for him on his birthday. The blonde tall male continues to look at his boyfriend who was looking down at the wooden floor with an embarrass face and blush across of it. He his lips change its form into a smile. He place his hands on each side of the brunettes cheeks and tilted his head up a little and look at him at the same way he always have.

"Misaki, whatever you give me as a gift. No matter what kind of gift I receive. Your love will always be the greatest gift I have ever gotten. No one can top that" He whispered softly to him.

Misaki still blush and look down a bit uncertain about the gift on the couch. Hearing those words coming from Usagi meant a lot and had him relax more about giving the greatest gift ever. The love between the two men, has been strong enough to beat anything that come towards them.

But still, he still felt like he could give his boyfriend something more. He continue to think and thought about what he could do to make his birthday better, but there was only one thing he can do. Although it was out of his comfort zone.

"Misaki?"

Misaki look up at Usagi-san one more time and closed his eyes, before Usagi could make the next word. Misaki swiftly made a move on Usagi lips and gave him the most passionate kiss he was able to give. Usagi was shock at first, but soon let Misaki take control and follow along. As much as he wanted to take control of the situation, he let Misaki take the wheel and relax while the kiss become a make out then love scene.

At the end of the day, the two men spent the whole day in bed. With the covers wrapping around them and holding each other close. Usagi and Misaki watch a couple of movies, but during the times the movie was playing. Usagi started to make a few moves on his boyfriend who blush at it his actions.


End file.
